<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fuck You're So Gorgeous, (And I Wanna Touch You) by BelaDimitrescu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29085333">Fuck You're So Gorgeous, (And I Wanna Touch You)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelaDimitrescu/pseuds/BelaDimitrescu'>BelaDimitrescu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Game: Resident Evil VIllAGE, vampire reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:22:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>999</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29085333</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelaDimitrescu/pseuds/BelaDimitrescu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Your Lady comes back to her bedroom wounded and you want nothing more than to seek revenge on the one who'd hurt her, but first you need to take care of your Lady.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lady Dimitrescu (Resident Evil)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>249</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fuck You're So Gorgeous, (And I Wanna Touch You)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Got Jeffree Star's Gorgeous in my head, lol!</p><p>I can't believe I've just wrote another one of these. You can't say to me I'm obsessed with this woman, cause I'm not alright!</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>You're my obsession. My fetish, my religion. My confusion, my confession. The one I want tonight.</strong>
</p><p>No, not obsessed in the least. No idea what you're talking about XD Get the hell outta here Strify!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You're laying on the bed, the one you share with your glorious Lady. A glass of the finest, freshest red life force in your hand. You hear footsteps outside the room before the door opens and in she steps. </p><p>"Damn him," she hisses. </p><p>Pulling yourself up, you push aside the curtain of the four poster bed. You set your glass down on the bedside table to see your lovely Lady pulling away her hat from her head to free her luxurious silky dark locks. </p><p>"Everything alright?" you ask concerned as she seems to be preoccupied with looking down at what appears to be a large red stain on her left side just below her ribs. </p><p>"That damned, Ethan!" she snarls in response. </p><p>You shift your body over to the edge of the bed, swinging your legs over the side to get a better look. </p><p>"He's hurt you!" you snarl as your fangs grow out. </p><p>"Easy," she looks to you with a smile.</p><p>You want to bite him hard, tear into him, make him suffer too. </p><p>"Please," you beg her. "Allow me to pay him back."</p><p>She moves over to you now, standing in front of you making you look up past her rather large and beautiful breasts.</p><p>"It will heal, my sweet." She reminds you, even though you know perfectly well too. </p><p>"Then allow me to clean you up."</p><p>You stand from the bed and bend down to take hold of her dress from the bottom, raising yourself up with it you wait as she loosens the back of it to allow you to lift it further. She smiles as you reach your peak and slowly bends over for you to fully pull it from her. </p><p>"You're always a delicious sight to behold, Alcina." You smile as you strip her of the restraint that covered her entire body. </p><p>She pushes you back against the bed, you end up sitting as she stands in front of you, exposing the stab wound Ethan had given her not so long ago. You look to her with a smile, your eyes glowing in delight as you lean in to clean the wound with your tongue. You start at the bottom, lapping up the still flowing blood that flows freely from the wound. Fuck, why is it every time you taste her you don't want to stop.</p><p>She moans lightly as your nails dig into her soft pale skin, your tongue now lapping at the opening of the wound having now cleaned the area entirely of blood. </p><p>"Ah!" she moans louder now, leaning her head back as your hand closest to her nether regions hooks under her underwear to tease her sensitive bud. </p><p>Your tongue seeps inside the wound, making damned sure it's clean and infection free, even though it's impossible for any of you to catch anything. You just love the taste of her blood, the taste of her. You get so excited as she moans and pants heavily as she stands there in front of you. Your fangs accidentally seek to penetrate her until she grabs a handful of your hair to remind you of such rough play. You draw them back as you pull away now, the wound now healing slowly. Quickly lapping up the last remaining drops of blood that escaped as the wound sealed, you continue to please her with your fingers as you lick your lips of any stray bits of blood.</p><p>"Are you all better now, Alcina?" you ask with a taunting tease as her hands now grip your shoulders in a vice grip. </p><p>"Hmm!" she purrs.</p><p>It's just what you love to hear from your 9 foot 6 inch beauty as you slip from the bed to position yourself in front of her. You replace your fingers with your tongue now. She gasps heavenly as your tease her clit with your tongue, you know exactly how long to go before she grows annoyed with your teasing. Sharp finger nails dig deep into your skin, drawing blood from deep within. She raises a hand to her mouth, sucking the end of each finger slowly, tongue getting under her nails seeking all of your blood while moaning as you continue to nip and tease her. </p><p>It doesn't take long for you to send her over the top, her nails digging further through your flesh, piecing through your muscles underneath.</p><p>"I'll get you a clean dress," you tell her as soon as she recovers to now rip her fingers free of you to start sucking on them one by one as you straighten up.</p><p>You pull open the wardrobe doors to be greeted by a row of dresses. The red looks tempting, but you give her a black one instead this time. </p><p>"Ah, black this time." She smirks as you hold out the dress for her. </p><p>She bends over, allowing you to throw the dress over her head and help ease it down her beautiful body. She finishes off with her hat, placing it neatly on her head as you grab the glass of blood to take a good swig of. Alcina then walks over to take you lips in hers. Your mouth opens allowing her entry to share the blood between you both. Once she pulls away, she smiles at the drop of blood that had escaped your mouth and was now running down your chin.</p><p>"Allow me," she says as she bends over to lick it clean. "There now."</p><p>You look at her as she straightens up, making herself look presentable. </p><p>"Will you allow me to...."</p><p>She looks to you, seeing the want in your eyes. The want to pay back the man that had hurt your Lady. </p><p>"Just don't be too rough with him," she sighs heavily, even though she's allowing you.</p><p>"Thank you," you smile, hungry for payback as you dart through the door faster than she's ever seen you move before. </p><p>She can't help but shake her head and smile. "So adorable, my sweet."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>